Development and design of radio access networks (RANs) present certain challenges from a network-side perspective and an end device-side perspective. For example, depending on the configurations from both network-side and end device-side perspectives, such configurations may reduce the effective use of resources. Accordingly, a need exists to overcome these challenges.